


Jane Fonda

by PeregrineBones



Series: 1994 [5]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineBones/pseuds/PeregrineBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spring evening in Wales, a jealous fight, and then reconciliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Fonda

Remus opened the back door, a sack of groceries on his arm, and heard the sound of Padfoot's nails clicking on the slate floor. A moment later the big black dog appeared, and put his paws on Remus' chest, looking up at him eagerly.

"Hello Pads," Remus said, scritching him behind the ears. "Good dog. Did you have a good day?"

Remus busied himself putting away groceries and preparing a simple meal for the three of them, wondering if he was going to have to feed Sirius in a bowl on the floor. Having Sirius back was a bit like having a new pet, he mused. Remus' father, Rom, shuffled in and set the table in the kitchen, while Padfoot curled up in the corner by the stove and watched them, head on his paws.

Remus was pleased when Padfoot turned back into a human being for dinner, though Sirius was quiet and thoughtful and seemed far away. They ate eggs and toast and soup (Remus wasn't taking any chances with Sirius' stomach) in relative quiet, and Rom went off to his room as soon as they finished eating. Sirius helped Remus with the clearing up, the magic scrub brush doing its work on the dishes as they set them in the stone sink. Remus grabbed Sirius around the waist and pulled him toward him, kissed him, and then nuzzled his face in his neck. "I missed you today," he murmured.

"I missed you, too'" said Sirius hoarsely, and they stood there for a moment, holding each other. Remus breathed in the smell of him, the feel of him, Sirius' long hair brushing his cheek.

Remus drew Sirius back toward the kitchen table and they sat down, holding hands. "I have to talk to you about something," said Remus, looking in Sirius' face. "There are some people coming over here tomorrow night."

"People?" asked Sirius. His eyes had that faraway look.

"Friends of mine."

"Friends?"

"Yes. My friend Baz and his partner Simon. And their baby.”

"Your friend Baz....." Remus watched as Sirius struggled to process this information, saw his eyes focus and then turn cold, his face harden.

"I....I... need them to help ward the house."

"Are they wizards?"

"They're mages."

"Oh." Remus watched while this registered. He could tell Sirius had heard about the mages, who kept themselves separate from the wizarding world. The old pureblood families tended to have more contact, though .

"Mages," said Sirius at last. "And they're coming here."

"Yes, tomorrow night. To check my wards. And to.... to fortify them."

“They're friends of yours.”

“Yes, good friends actually. They've helped me a lot. I hope we can all…. get on.”

Sirius dropped Remus' hand and slowly stood up. He went to the sink, his back to Remus and  poured himself a glass of water. He took a drink and set the glass down on the stone sideboard with a harsh clinking sound that resounded through the quiet kitchen. He turned around and there was a strange hard look in his eyes.

“Did you sleep with him? This bloke Baz?”

"No," Remus said, swallowing, “I never did.” He kept his eyes on Sirius' face. Sirius looked imposing, threatening, his eyes stony. This version of Sirius he had never seen. This was new.

"Why not?" Sirius' voice was icy, a threat lurking right below the surface.

"I just .... didn't. Not my type I suppose?"

"What's your type?"

"You are"

"Is he like me?”

Remus hesitated. “He's old family, old money."

"What's his surname?"

“Pitch.”

Sirius paused reflecting ”I think my father might have had something to do with them..." He turned his attention back to Remus, the menace still in his eyes. “And you didn't sleep with him?"

“No.”

“Nor his partner? That other bloke. What's his name?

“Simon.”

“Even though they're queers? Like ...Like …?

“Like us? No I didn't.”

Sirius leaned back against the sink and crossed his arms. It was a practiced gesture, falsely casual, meant to throw an enemy off guard. It made him look more menacing than ever. Remus shivered.

“Were they the only two, then?

“Only two what?”

“Queer wizards in London that you didn't sleep with?”

“Sirius don't be ugly.”

“It's ugly to be a slut.”

“I had the decency to be honest with you, Sirius. Don't use it against me.” Remus got up. Sirius stood at the sink wordlessly, his arms still crossed, his face with that strange threatening glower. Remus turned and walked out the back door into the garden.

Outside the air was fragrant with apple blossoms and alive with the sound of peepers down in the marsh. The apple trees grew at the bottom of the garden, along an ancient stone wall. They shone white in the moonlight. There was a bench down there and Remus walked to it, stumbling slightly on the uneven ground and sank down, his head in his hands. His eyes were burning. His throat felt tight. He was used to Sirius being possessive, having a temper, but this menace, this threatening stance, was something he had learned in Azkaban. This was new. Remus suddenly felt as if he didn't know Sirius at all. He looked up at the waxing moon. Almost full. He wondered what he would do now. He started crying, big childish sobs that shook his shoulders and made his nose run.

Then Sirius was there, a hand on his shoulder. “Budge over,” he said gruffly and sat heavily down. They sat there while Remus cried and when his sobs slowed down Sirius said quietly, “I'm sorry. I was an arse.”

“You scared me,” said Remus, sniffling a little, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

“I'm sorry,” said Sirius again. He seemed smaller now, remorseful, the menace gone.

“Don't do that again. I.....you didn't believe me.”

“Didn't believe you?”

“What I said the other night. None of that ….nobody else.... nothing I've done.... none of it matters. No one comes close. I'm never leaving you.”

They sat there in the moonlight. The peepers were very loud, their trills sounding wild in the night.

“I'm... I'm a mess “ said Sirius at last.

“It doesn't matter. I don't care. Nothing you do can drive me away. When you meet some beautiful girl with big boobs and decide to go have babies with her it doesn't matter. You won't be able to get rid of me. I'll just go live in your attic and be your kids' weird Uncle Moony. It... it wouldn't matter. I'm never letting you go.”

“I don't want that,” said Sirius quietly. “I just want you.”

Remus took his finger and traced it along one of the snake tattoos that climbed up Sirius' forearm. Would he ever get used to those?

“I was with other blokes too, you know,” said Sirius, his voice husky. “In there.” Remus had already guessed this, but he knew how much it cost Sirius to say it, and stayed silent.

“It was.... you had to shag to live, you know, to feel alive, to feel... human. Besides if you didn't the other prisoners would.….make it hard for you. But you had to be careful. You could never get attached, never feel anything for another person. The dementors wouldn't stand for that, they'd feel it right away. They'd come after you.” Sirius shuddered, his eyes fearful and far away.

“It sounds awful.”

“It was.”

“Wasn't there anyone you cared for, in all those years?”

Sirius was quiet for a long time. The frogs sang. Finally he shifted and said “Yes, there was. After a while you learn to mask your feelings, tuck them away, to an inner place where the dementors can't reach. And yes, I did get.....attached to someone.”

Remus was afraid to speak. “Oh,” he breathed softly.

“He died though,” said Sirius

“What was his name?” whispered Remus

“Matthew,” said Sirius, and then the tears were spilling out of his grey eyes and Remus held him close.

After Sirius' tears were spent they sat there, holding hands, looking up as clouds drifted across the moon.

“Almost full,” said Sirius with a gesture of his head. “What're we going to do?”

“I was hoping Padfoot would stay with me,” said Remus quietly.

“What else would he do? C'mon inside.” Sirius led Remus into the house and up the stairs, then into the bathroom where he started running water in the big old fashioned tub. “Get undressed,” he commanded, pouring Pepper Up flakes into the water. “I'm going to take care of you for a change.”

Remus obeyed, sinking into the hot water with relief, suddenly realizing how tired he was. The magical pepper flakes pinged and bubbled around him. He let Sirius scrub his back and wash his hair, sluicing warm water over his head, kissing his eyes when he got soap in them, then haul him out of the tub, dry him with a soft towel, and tuck him into the bed. In a minute Sirius was there beside him, kissing him on the nose, the eyes, then on the mouth, softly, insistently. Remus lost himself in that kiss, and Sirius was holding him close, pressing against him. He pushed Remus onto his back, his full weight on him and Remus was pushing back, gasping a little, his cock hard against Sirius' stomach, feeling the rough fabric of Sirius' clothes against his naked skin, and Sirius' mouth was at his ear, whispering hoarsely, “I want to please you, Remus. Please let me. I want to do this, love.”

Remus pulled back, and looked him in the eye, and said, “I wanted to wait, until we could …. you know.... together.” Sirius looked down at him, and smiled, and kissed his mouth and said “That's very noble of you Moony, but you need it, you know you do.” He ran his thumb over Remus’ cheekbone and pushed his hair back from his forehead. “I can tell how horny you are. It's almost the full moon, you know how you get.”

He was right. Remus could feel it in his bones, the pull of the moon making his skin super sensitive, the hairs on the back of his neck crackling, his yearnings deeper, more feral, the wolf rising in him. He was overcome by desire so deep he could barely speak. Sirius kept stroking the hair back from his forehead. He looked at Sirius smiling down at him, the warmth in his eyes, the dog like desire to please. He remembered the first blow job Sirius had ever given him. It had been in the library at Hogwarts on a spring night like this, just before the full moon and Remus had been irritable, restless, the growl in his throat, and Sirius had whispered, with a shy smile, “I have an idea. I think you'll like it…..”

“All right then,” Remus whispered now, his voice gruff. “Shouldn't take too long,” and then Sirius was down to business, kissing him hard and deep, then working his way down Remus's throat and chest, biting his nipples until Remus cried out, then kissing down his belly, and taking his cock in his mouth. And it was good, so good, and Sirius was right he did need this and he grabbed Sirius' hair as Sirius licked and sucked, stroked his thighs, his balls, took him further in and Remus was coming into his mouth with a shout of joy.  Sirius pulled himself up until they were face to face, kissing him all over, his eyes, his mouth, and Remus was kissing him back, and they were both laughing at the happiness of it.

Remus rolled onto his back and and stretched deliciously, his arms over his head. “I feel a bit like Jane Fonda in _Coming Home_ ,” he said wryly.

Sirius looked at him quizzically.

“Muggle film,” said Remus. Sirius gave him a blank look. “It’s about a man who comes home from the war, and he’s injured, you know, and can’t get it up. But he gives her a blow job, or whatever you call it when it’s a woman, and he’s still the best lover she ever had.”

“Was it really called that?”

Remus giggled. “Yes it was. I saw it years ago, with Lily.”

“Lily,” said Sirius, a cloud passing over his face, and Remus thought to himself, “There is another well of sadness we haven't even touched.”

But the cloud passed for now. “Feel this Moony,” said Sirius, taking his hand and placing it on his cock, and Remus felt his hard on. His eyes went wide and he stroked him.

“Do you want...?” he asked but Sirius laughed and pushed his hand away.

“No I'm good for now. But it's a start isn't it?” He rolled onto his back and pulled Remus against him and kissed the top of his head. “Told you you needed that,” he said.

Remus nestled in and nodded. He felt soft, limpid, his limbs heavy.

“Good dog,” he murmured sleepily as he drifted off.


End file.
